


Devour

by LainStardust



Series: Tender Misery [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainStardust/pseuds/LainStardust
Summary: An interlude between the Dark One and the Evil Queen testing the student's skills. Set during season 6a. Written as part of Golden Queen Week 2017, day one, prompt two: "That's beyond your skill level." Inspired by Marilyn Manson'sDevour.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really, really like Golden Queen. There's not enough of it out there, if you ask me. Here's my twisted little contribution to the fandom. I just don't see the Evil Queen and the Dark One playing nice with each other. But they do like to play.

* * *

"That's beyond your skill level, Dearie," he said, tone carrying a kind of quietly malicious taunting.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. She turned to face him, a slow, graceful pivot on her platform heels that put her an inch or so taller than him. A long hand poised in midair, paused in its delicate maneuvering of ingredients into the flask. Meticulously, she tipped her hand, counting silently in her head before cutting off the stream of damiana tincture, gaze never leaving her teacher's. Her motions careful, she placed the bottle back on the counter and extended her left hand into a large, glass canister, extracting a pinch of ground cubeb berries, rubbing her fingers together to let some of it fall back with the rest. Eyes still locked on the imp, she dropped the final ingredient into the potion, giving the liquid a stir with the glass rod.

The evil queen placed the stirring rod on the worktop and lifted the flask, bringing it forward to hover in the air between them, the faint scent of vanilla bean wafting to her. The potion inside was a deep red, darker than blood, richer even than the velvet of her sleek dress. "I'd say that looks perfect," she commented lightly, noting the intense color in her peripheral vision. "Care to check my work, Teacher?" she queried sweetly, expression full of challenge. Her head tilted just so, dark eyes observing him with an eerie, predacious stare that bore into him, past the layers of decorum offered by the expensive suit, under the deep tan of his skin and the false face to the glittering scales and cruel mockery hidden behind the ever-present disguise.

He remained unmoving, observing his former student hold up the proof of her prowess. Either she had improved without his knowledge, or this incarnation was simply the better sorceress of the two halves. Rumpelstiltskin let his eyes travel from her hair, pulled into a simple twist for a change, all the way down to her feet, lingering a bit over the expanse of black lace that teased glimpses of her bosom. "Why don't you test it yourself, or are you not confident in your abilities?" he countered smoothly, not yet willing to concede he might have been wrong but oh so curious as to just how well executed the potion was.

A knowing smile gradually curled up the corners of her scarlet lips, eyes twinkling with mischievous anticipation as she considered her options. She brought the flask close to her mouth and said in a low voice dripping with promise, "How about a little show and tell, hmm?" With a brief quirk of an eyebrow, she took a small sip, watching his eyes track the movements of her throat as she swallowed. Tipping the potion back once more, she allowed it to fill her mouth, keeping her lips slightly parted as she set the flask back down. Measured steps lead her across the small backroom of the pawn shop until she was standing directly in front of her old master.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath as the evil queen stalked closer, taking in the way her pupils had dilated until her irises were an endless black by the time she was leaning in for an open-mouthed kiss. He caught a brief glint of red liquid pooled behind her teeth before her lips were pressed firmly to his, the potion flowing into his mouth along with her tongue. Deciding to play along, he let her take control of the kiss as the fluid coated his throat and made heat flare throughout his body. The darkness inside him surged forward at the sudden influx of artificial lust, ready to fight off the foreign magic, but he caught it, twisting it to instead amplify its effects.

The queen grinned into the kiss as his arms came around her, yanking her closer as his tongue slid against hers. She ran her hands up his chest, slipping under the lapels of his suit jacket and over his shoulders. When he tried to press her into the counter behind her, she growled low in her throat and leaned into him, knocking him slightly off balance. Taking advantage of the moment, the evil queen maneuvered him backward a few steps, then, pushed him back onto the small cot in the corner. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him on his back, slightly disheveled, and she giggled gleefully as she rolled her wrist, magic surrounding him.

Grunting as his body impacted the thin mattress, he smirked at the queen as he moved up the bed until his feet were no longer hanging off the end. The imp was indeed impressed with her potion-making ability, the effects racing through his veins like fire and testing his self-control. While he'd been enjoying their newly physical relationship, this level of desire was beyond anything he'd experienced, and he wanted nothing more than to pull his student down with him and ravage her. She must have seen the intent in his eyes because the next thing he knew, her magic was swirling about him, leaving him naked and tied to the four corners of the small bed. Rumpelstiltskin pulled lightly at his bonds, testing them, satisfied with their taut hold.

"Those are enchanted ropes, Rumpel," she explained as she neared the bed. "Even the Dark One won't be getting out of them without a bit of a struggle. And I do  _so_  hope you'll struggle," the queen purred as she deftly stepped onto the mattress, magic preventing her heels from slicing into the soft bedding. Her gaze swept over his form, settling greedily on his erect cock before continuing to his amused smile. Moving forward until her feet rested on either side of his chest, she placed her hands on her throat and tilted her head back, letting her palms drag a slow path over her breasts and abdomen. The potion was doing its job, igniting an unquenchable arousal within her that, if she was lucky, would take hours to work out of her system. "Mm," she groaned, rubbing the rough lace over her nipples, "feels so good."

Her hands kept moving restlessly over her torso, cupping her sex through the dress, massaging until her wetness seeped through the thick material, forming a dark spot that matched the Concupiscence Philter they'd taken. Finally coming to rest on her thighs, her fingers dug into the velvet, gathering it up and raising the skirt inch by torturous inch until the hem stopped just below her hips. Then, with a wicked laugh, she sunk to her knees outside his outstretched arms, straining her thighs with the stretch. As she rubbed her sex against his lips, she ordered, "Have a taste, Teacher," dropping the material to trap him in the dark. Squirming a little, she added cheekily, "I promise it's sweet and juicy, all the way to the core."

For his part, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't terribly surprised by the queen's actions, would have been disappointed had she not attempted to control the situation. Briefly, he considered giving her the fight she wanted but decided he'd much rather have her, first, eat the proverbial apple she was offering. And consume her he did, his mouth moving hungrily over her cunt, licking every bit of her he could reach. She was so wet, he spent a few moments sucking moisture off her inner thighs, the smell of her arousal heady and making him want more. He tugged on her folds with his lips and teeth, alternating tender touches with harsh nips as he pulled at the sensitive flesh, listening to her small cries of pleasure. Stiffening his tongue, he thrust it inside her, savoring the sweet tang of her, nudging upward with his jaw as he tried to push deeper, taste as much as possible.

The queen rolled her hips over his face, thighs trembling as he fucked her with his tongue, his nose brushing her clitoris with each thrust. "Fuck, Rumpel," she whined, grinding down against him. Her climax rapidly built, peaking as his tongue fluttered inside her, and he rubbed his upper lip on the underside of her clit. "Shit, shit, shit," she chanted as she rode out the pleasure. Leaning forward, she braced her hands on his forearms, riding his mouth harder in search of more stimulation. A gasp escaped her when, several long moments later, his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard. Teeth soon grazed over the little bundle of nerves and sent her spiraling into a second orgasm that left her panting and squirming over his mouth. Finally, she fell backwards against his torso, waving her hand lazily to rid herself of the dress and shoes, her body overheating inside the heavy velvet.

As she laid on top of him, trying to catch her breath, she turned her head slightly to the left, rather amused to see his cock standing at attention next to her cheek. "Isn't this a fortuitous coincidence," she muttered happily. Tilting her head a bit further, she placed a soft kiss along the side of his shaft, watching as it twitched in response. Chuckling lowly, she taunted, "So eager," and kissed him again, placing her right hand behind her on the mattress for leverage. She brought her left hand up and began stroking up and down his length with her fingernails just as she pressed the flat of her tongue to the side near her mouth. Working tongue and hand together, she licked up and down his cock with excruciating slowness.

"You're a godsdamned tease," he gritted out through clenched teeth, rocking his hips into her ministrations. They'd been together several times since she'd first approached him, and this was the first time she'd done anything like this for him. He'd gladly tell her he was wrong about the potion if it meant he could experience her mouth on him.

She hummed in response and laid open-mouthed kisses along his length. "You like it," she muttered against his skin before nipping lightly at the underside of his penis, just beneath his glans, tugging gently on the foreskin. The queen smiled as she repeated the action between quick flicks of her tongue over his tip. When his body shuddered beneath her, she laughed in delight, opening her mouth wide and placing it sideways on his shaft. Rolling her head back toward the ceiling, she grazed her teeth over his cock, all the way to the head, before skimming to the base, again.

His magic felt like it was dancing along his nerves, urged on by the philter's euphoric effects. The darkness seemed particularly fond of the steadily increasing loss of restraint. Rumpelstiltskin hissed in a sharp breath at the pleasurable pain she was inducing and decided turn-about was fair play. Twisting his head to the side, he bit down hard high on her inner thigh, relishing the subsequent yelp that fell from her lips. When she started up again with a bit more vigor, he craned his head as far forward as possible and nibbled at her outer labia.

"Oh, Gods, yes," the queen breathed, wriggling up his torso a few inches to allow him better access, her behind resting on his collarbones. Undulating her hips a few times, she slid her lips over him, sucking on his glans and matching the pattern he'd set on her clit. A hiss left her as his teeth pulled harshly on the vertical hood piercing she'd reinstated after the split from her other half. When he repeated the action, she shivered and blurted out a desperate, " _Fucking hell_ ," jerking against his mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head of his penis, she pointed the muscle and worked it the under the edge of his foreskin, circling the ultrasensitive glans, teeth bumping him sporadically as she teased.

He licked and sucked at her clit with renewed enthusiasm, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her even as he reveled in the heat of her mouth. Wrapping his mouth over as much of her vulva as possible, he sucked hard for a few moments, then, pulled back, stretching her inner labia as he moved away. Her guttural moan was encouragement enough, and Rumpelstiltskin dove back in, alternating the action with delicate flickers of his tongue across the tip of her clit. The noises he made as he devoured her sex were loud and obscene in the quiet shop.

As his attentions to her increased, she gradually took him deeper, taking her time to relax into the unfamiliar sensations. Eventually, she felt his cock brush the back of her throat, and she hummed around him, nearly forgotten muscle memory taking over, at last. By the time she was sliding her mouth to his base and back until her lips were just barely wrapped around his tip, they were both trembling with the need to come. Grunting softly, she set up a quick rhythm, growing impatient that he was holding back his climax, eager to reach her own peak.

The feel of her rough tongue gliding over him with each bob of her head had him hovering at the edge of orgasm. As the pressure built at the base of his spine, he rolled his hips to meet her greedy mouth, rasping, "Fuck, Regina." Unsure if she'd ever elect to do this for him, again, he wanted to draw it out as long as possible. However, when her teeth scraped cruelly up his shaft in the next instant, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Pulling back abruptly, the queen sneered at him indignantly, "It's  _Your Majesty_. And don't you fucking dare stop," she added belatedly. Taking him back into her mouth, she was unsurprised to only receive a few sporadic licks in return. Cupping his scrotum with her left hand, she felt him tighten in her palm and his hips jerk under her shoulder. Determined to wring her own pleasure out of him, she arched her back as best she could and ground her clit against his chin as he tilted his head back. The queen smirked when she took him deep and swallowed around his cock as he groaned and came, at last. Sucking on him a few more times, she pulled back, his penis slipping free with a resounding pop.

While his chest heaved as he regained his breath, the queen rolled off him and resituated herself so she was straddling his thighs, hands pressed to his ribcage. A smile of utter delight broke across her face when she realized the potion was keeping him hard, even after his release, warranting her decision to use Yohimbe bark in the mixture. With a happy moan, she sank unceremoniously onto his cock, letting him fill her. Unwilling to wait any longer, she swiveled her hips over his in quick figure-eights, unabashedly chasing her orgasm.

At the sensation of being completely sheathed in her wet heat, Rumpelstiltskin's head lifted from the mattress to stare down his body. The sight of the evil queen riding him, her head thrown back in abandon, stirred something within him, made the darkness rise to the surface. It compelled him to break free of the ropes she had tied him with and take her, give her what she seemed to be craving, make her pay for daring to subjugate the Dark One. For a few moments, he fought the impulse, committing the vision of her moving over him to memory. Then, he gave in to the darkness and attempted to remove the enchanted ropes. His efforts were met with a disturbing amount of resistance.

The queen chortled when she saw his struggles with his bindings. "Aww. Did you get bested by your student?" she mocked sweetly, dark eyes gleaming with spiteful mirth. Licking her lips, she rose and fell on his shaft in a quick, punishing pace, full breasts bouncing with every descent. Avidly, she watched his muscles strain against the ropes and taunted, "See something you like, Teacher? If you want it, you'll have to come take it." The queen blew him an air kiss and rotated her pelvis in a tight, looping motion.

The imp snarled excitedly as he pulled feverishly at his bonds, more determined than ever to teach the queen her place in their relationship. A combination of unbridled lust and dark magic allowed him to finally liberate himself. Immediately, his hands reached down and grasped her hips, fingers pinching callously, and he swiftly pushed her onto her back to kneel above her. "Mine," he roared and pinned her to the bed with frightening speed. Bending forward, his lips brushed the shell of her ear as he whispered viciously, "I'm going to fuck you until you break."

She sucked in a stuttering breath at his words, a tiny wave of fear shocking through her. Reflexively, her hands came up to push hard against his chest, trying to shove him off of her, to regain control. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged. "I don't break easily."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled at her impertinence, hands sliding down her thighs, twisting to catch her behind the knees, pushing her legs up and back, opening her completely for him. It took only the slightest adjustment of his hips, then he was plunging back inside her, pelvis meeting hers with a loud slap of flesh on flesh. He laughed cruelly as her expression twisted to one of shocked pain.

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, all the air having been stolen from her with his sudden invasion. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as his thrusts were merciless, hard and fast and bumping against her cervix with bruising force. Gulping in a deep breath, she managed to gasp out, "Too much," even as her hands found purchase on his ass, short nails digging in until they drew blood as she pulled him in tighter. " _Oh!_  Shit. So  _close_ ," she announced, her body forming a taut bow as her spine arched back, the top of her head pressing into the mattress.

The sight of her face contorted into a type of blissful agony made a shiver work through his body, and he grinned as his skin shimmered and shifted, turning into tiny scales that glimmered in the artificial light. "That's it," he growled as he pressed further on her legs. Bringing his face as close to hers as possible, he rumbled from between clenched teeth, "I want to watch you come apart,  _Your Majesty_."

" _Yesss_ ," the queen hissed, eyes fluttering shut at the promise behind his threat. When his hands released her thighs to push into the mattress on either side of her chest, she wrapped her legs around his sides, pressing her heels into the base of his spine. Fleetingly, she regretting having removed her shoes, wondering how he'd howl as she sank them into the flesh of his buttocks. And, then, she tipped her head back, laughing with sadistic glee as she magicked her stilettos back on and made her fantasy a reality.

The sound that left him was purely inhuman as her heels pierced through skin and muscle. Rumpelstiltskin felt the last vestiges of control slip from him as the Dark One fully manifested. He stared down at the queen with iridescent irises, watching her eyes widen in desire as his body finished transforming above her. Deciding she needed to be reminded about acceptable limits, he flicked his wrist, and the enchanted ropes that had once held him slithered about her wrists and ankles.

Her arms were bound together and drawn up over her head, stretched until her shoulders twinged. That really didn't concern her too much; however, when the ropes about her ankles shot up into the air and wrapped through eyebolts anchored to a beam in the ceiling that she would swear hadn't been there five minutes ago, the queen felt a frisson of dread run down her spine. "Rumpel?" she questioned hesitantly, unsure of his intentions. Squirming experimentally, she tested the ropes, grunting when they tightened, lifting her hips higher in the air until her back was at a forty-degree angle to the bed, shoulders still resting on the mattress.

Giggling excitedly at the sight before him, the imp ran calloused hands from her ankles, up the outside of her calves and thighs, over her hips and waist, coming together to settle on her stomach. Gently scratching at her skin with nails now long and ragged, he flashed a smile full of sharp, crooked teeth, enjoying the way her pupils, which had previously shrunk, blew wide in response. "Oh, my, my, my," he tittered as he studied her, dark curls glistening with arousal. Tilting his head to the side, he observed lightly, "It seems someone has forgotten who is the master and who is the student."

"Are you gonna teach me a lesson?" she taunted, licking her lips in anticipation. She had goaded him toward the darkness before but never quite so successfully. This was the first time the queen had truly gotten the Dark One to come out and play, and she was thoroughly intrigued and aroused by the idea of having all that sinister power focused on her in such a manner.

A fierce grin knifed across his face as he dragged his nails down her abdomen and over her labia, leaving angry, red welts in his wake. Wriggling the fingers of his right hand between her folds, he flicked over her clitoris and circled her opening, eyes glinting malevolently when she cried out in pain as the jagged nails grated at her tender flesh. Rumpelstiltskin's smile merely stretched wider as his hands continued a path down her legs and clamped around her ankles with vicelike pressure. Turning his head to the side, he maintained eye contact as his pink tongue extended past his lips and connected with a bloody heel, meticulously licking the congealing gore from the leather. His eyes slipped closed, savoring the taste before he twisted to repeat the procedure on her other shoe.

The queen moaned when he opened his eyes, placed his sandpaper tongue on the inside of her knee, and licked a straight line to her sex. She was panting with need by the time his tongue swiped up the length of her slit, curled about her clit, slithered back down over her opening, then, fluttered across her anus before leaving her completely. "Fuck," she husked, hips twitching at the unexpected contact.

"All in due time," he assured her as he leaned in to nibble at her labia, inner thighs, and hipbones, leaving tiny, bleeding cuts in his wake. Her faint whimpers spurred him on, and he kissed the crease at the juncture of her left thigh and mons, sucking lightly for a few moments before clamping down hard with pointed teeth. The shriek she loosed was like music to his ears, provoking the darkness and washing away all semblance of civility. His hands gripped her hip and thigh, biting deeper as she bucked against him.

Sharp, hot agony flared to life as his teeth sunk into her flesh, and the queen twisted in her bonds, attempting to jerk out of his grip, but his fingers dug in unforgivingly. "Fuck you, you fucking cocksucker!" she cursed with as much vitriol as possible. And then, the potion morphed the white-hot pain spreading from his mouth into the heat of unbearable pleasure. " _Ah!_ " she gasped, suddenly trying to get closer to him. As he finally pulled his mouth away and started brushing his lips over her folds, she groaned lowly, "Ohhh. Rumpel, I…." Her voice left her as he nipped particularly hard at her clit. " _Fuck!_  Don't stop. Shit," the queen hissed as the biting became more intense, accompanied by soft flicks of his tongue and gentle suckles. "Just . . . don't bite it off, but…. Gods!" She cut herself off when he slid three fingers inside of her, curling and stroking and scratching at her inner walls. "That feels so good. Don't stop," she demanded, writhing into his touch.

That, of course, was the wrong thing to say. The Dark One withdrew mouth and hands from the queen, refusing her command and ignoring her protest, and simply knelt between her spread legs, taking a moment to admire the picture she presented, his desire spiraling higher. Her hair was a disheveled mess, mostly fallen from its twist and tangled behind her head. A light sheen of sweat coated her body, pale skin glistening in the lamplight, chest heaving as she stared at him with wild, dark eyes. His gaze tracked over her chest, noting her unmarked breasts, and Rumpelstiltskin decided he'd have to rectify that oversight. Then, he took in her hips and thighs and sex, dotted with small nicks, all superficial aside from the one stark bite mark on her left. Smiling at his handy-work, he caught her hips, the ropes spooling out slack until he had her positioned just where he wanted her.

Watching him shuffle closer on his knees, the queen's eyes grew wide as she caught sight of his cock for the first time since his transformation. "Oh my, yes," she whispered reverently, not having expected there to be any changes to him in that respect. While he maintained his usual length and girth, the scales that covered the rest of him extended to the top of his penis, the underside appearing to be a smoother, pebbly texture. Five, bumpy ridges ran along the top and sides of his shaft from just below the glans all the way to his pelvis where they blended into the flat plane of his abdomen. She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she looked him over, hungrily cataloging every change she could see. "Yes," she repeated when his palms ghosted across her ribs. Locking eyes with him, she said, "That's the man I wanted."

The imp gave a breathy laugh as he ran the tip of his cock between her folds, coating himself with her fluids, teasing them both for a few moments. "I'm not a man," he reminded her as he pushed inside, moaning as her body gripped him.

"Even better," she rejoined, lifting her pelvis to meet his. She clenched around him, whining when he withdrew slightly, the scales scraping as he moved within her. "Men are weak," she continued in a strained voice. "It's much more . . .  _ungh_  . . . satisfying to be the monster. Fuck, yeah,  _like that_ ," she instructed as he stroked in and out of her with increasing force.

Rumpelstiltskin was secretly pleased with his former apprentice, impressed she was allowing him to manhandle her quite so much. Of course, he knew the philter was keeping her in a perpetually aroused and needy state, but she could fight it if she wanted to end things. Instead, she was giving in, bending to his whims, and he found that type of capitulation from the evil queen to be extremely intoxicating. The ability to delve into increasingly wicked acts and let the darkness out to play was a dangerously alluring opportunity, something he wanted to get accustomed to, regardless of the consequences.

The queen narrowed her eyes when his movements slowed, and she barked sharply, "You're thinking too much, Rumpel. You don't seriously believe I'll allow you to tie me up like this, again, do you?" She arched an imperious eyebrow, somehow managing to appear regal even as debauched as she was in that moment. "I suggest you get down to business and fuck me, Dark One. Teach me something new," she goaded with a snarl curling her lush mouth.

Relishing the fire in her gaze and her words, he drove into her harder, putting a faint swivel into his thrusts. "You're an impudent bitch," he sneered, bringing his hands to her breasts, groping roughly. He tugged on pebbled nipples, fascinated by the steel barbells piercing the dusky peaks, rolling the metal between his fingertips.

"And you're a vile bastard," she retorted. A warm chuckle left her as he twisted her nipples, becoming a gasp when he wrenched them pitilessly and left her arching into his touch. Her voice was thick with desire as she rasped, "More."

He shook his head at the woman stretched out before him. A simple thought had the ropes tightening again, this time lifting her shoulders from the mattress, as well, until she was completely suspended above the bed. "'More,' she says," he grumbled, setting a more sedate pace with his thrusts, never stopping. "I'll give you more, Your Majesty. I think, perhaps, it's time I taught you to scream." His words were low and held a menacing promise that sent a shiver up her spine.

Taking advantage of the new position, she stretched her head back to rid herself of a crick that had developed from the prolonged, awkward angle. Affecting a bored tone, she jeered, "You're welcome to try, but as lessons go, this one has been rather unenlightening, thus far." Her gloating smile disappeared the next instant when his fingers curled around her breasts, squeezing until the nails sank into her flesh. A high-pitched keening rose in her throat, loud and tight as it filled the air. Blood quickly welled to the surface, running around the digits and down her sides to drip onto the sheets. "Godsdamned fucker!" the queen bellowed as the pain seemed to double while he slowly extracted his fingers. Then, the magic of the philter pulsing through her veins kicked in, sending her on an erotic high and turning torment to rapture.

Rumpelstiltskin brought his right hand to his mouth, thoroughly cleaning her blood from it. Grinning as she panted through his continued thrusts, he placed the fingers of his left hand against her full lips, coating them in sticky red, finally pushing past her teeth. He growled when, with a mischievous expression, she bit down on his fingers, breaking through the soft underside of his knuckles. A shudder rippled through him as she laved her tongue over each digit and sucked at him, removing all traces of scarlet before she finally relinquished his hand. "Fucking amazing," he murmured, eyes raking over her to settle on where they were joined.

"Nothing quite like fucking a nice, wet cunt, is there?" the queen purred, undulating on him. "Mm, harder." Noting his eyebrows raised in curious question, she smirked and rolled her hips meaningfully. Once he had obliged her request and her breath was hitching with each stroke, she elucidated, "You're not the . . .  _oh_  . . . only one who enjoys a warm . . .  _yes, right there_  . . . woman in their bed.  _Fuck._  I haven't had any . . .  _Gods_  . . . cunny in ages." She caught a brief flash of surprised amusement on his face before he groped her abused breasts, massaging them roughly. Her head dropped back as she cried out, agony and pleasure swirling together inside her as she surged upward into his palms. "Hurts so good," she moaned.

His nails pressed against her skin, skating over hardened nipples and onto ribs, breaking through soft tissue and flaying deep gouges along her sides and abdomen and thighs, at last stopping at her knees. Her scream was bloodcurdling, echoing off the shop's walls, and the Dark One cackled triumphantly as tears rolled down her temples and into her hair. "Absolutely beautiful," he praised, ramming his cock into her with savage intent. Deft fingertips painted streaks of rich crimson across her torso, elated by her reaction. Pinching the damaged flesh, he extracted another cry from her and shivered blissfully, encouraging her, "Do it again," malice sparking in his gaze.

The potion was twisting everything into ecstasy, but the magic was a second behind reality, the delay allowing her nerves to register the excruciating pain, confusing the impressions until it was a chaotic blur. The entire experience was too much and not enough, all at once. The queen couldn't have held back the next scream if she'd tried, his violent thrusts hitting all the right spots, even as unkind fingers delved into her wounds. " _Gods_ ,  _YES_!" Her muscles quivered, exhausted from the strain of being suspended for so long and the extremes of sensation. Her voice broke as she plead, "Keep going," tears of anguish leaking from under closed lashes.

Banishing the ropes as her muscles spasmed around him, he groaned with hedonistic pleasure, both of them falling to the mattress. Rumpelstiltskin slid his right hand down to cup her ass, canting her hips so he could grind against her clit with each stroke. Forehead dropping to her shoulder, he grimaced when her nails scored his back as she clung to him, her calves draped over his thighs. "That's it." Words a quiet susurration, he nuzzled her jaw and insisted, "Let go. My bespoke monster." His low groans joined her sharp cries, torsos slick with blood and sweat as they rutted with animalistic lust. He wrapped his left arm under her back, holding her body tightly to his as he pounded into her.

"Please, please,  _please_ ," she begged, overstimulated and frantic to come. And then his pelvis came down just so, chafing her clit and causing her body to judder in sudden orgasm. The queen fell apart in his embrace, keening and sobbing, " _Oh, fuck_.  _Oh, fuck_ ," with release. She shook uncontrollably as the climax stretched out for several interminable moments, every muscle going completely lax while she sucked in great lungsful of air.

Rumpelstiltskin growled incoherently as his motions lost their rhythm, driving his hips forward a few more times before he finished inside of her. Hovering above her for a few moments, his breaths were harsh as he gradually came back to himself, the blissful haze dissipating. Finally, he collapsed on his left side, bemused when the queen rolled into him, curling up with her nose pressed against his throat, hot exhalations puffing over his collarbones. A faint vibration forced him to look down, astonished to find her still crying. He grasped her chin with gentle fingers and tilted her face up so he could see her better. "Now, none of that," he rasped, tone laced with an unusual tenderness.

The queen responded by tangling her legs with his and scratching her nails lightly on his chest in an attempt to not clench her hands. Sniffling, she mewled, "Rumpel, I…," trailing off with a little hiccup. She wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with her. The sex had been violent and glorious, but she was left feeling vulnerable, as if her soul had been laid bare before him. It was uncomfortable, and his uncharacteristically soft response put her on edge. Shaking off the brief melancholy, she nudged him onto his back and climbed on top of him, again. Passing her palms over her torso and the tops of her thighs, she healed the worst of the damage. "My turn," the queen murmured, an evil grin lighting up her face. Time to put the philter to work, once more.


End file.
